Spring Surprises
by dustytiger
Summary: The team go to Morgan's new place for a BBQ, but surprises are abound, will one member of the team get the happy ending she deserves? Rossi/JJ, challenge response for CCOAC


Title: Spring Surprises  
>Rating: T (like the show, for sure)<br>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other folks who bring them to life weekly.  
>Summary: The team go to Morgan's new place for a BBQ, but surprises are abound, will one member of the team get the happy ending she deserves?<br>Notes: I wrote Will out of this, he's growing on me but I just can't write him, plus I wanted a different pairing. Sorry this took so long. I have been battling cluster headaches for about a month now so most of my non work time has been spent not doing much of anything. I really hope you like this.  
>This was a challenge response for Chit Chat on Author's Corner, my prompts were large flowery hat, daffodils growing on the side of the road, a cookout at a friend's house, it wasn't easy but I used all of the very precise prompts. Seriously tho I don't like the term "cookout" and I had to put in a mommyson moment to get the flowers in but I did it!

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jareau smiled as she fastened her son into his car seat she was thrilled that the weather had finally improved and the team was going to be able to get together for a cookout at Derek Morgan's new property. It had been too long since the team had done anything outside of work that included everyone. Since her long-time boyfriend and the father of her son had decided to move back to New Orleans it had been hard for everyone to do anything since she trusted the team most to babysit. A child friendly barbecue was the perfect way to spend an afternoon and Henry had been talking about it for days. He had always enjoyed spending time his surrogate family but now that he didn't see his father every day he would look forward to spending time with his uncles especially. She was glad the toddler seemed to be adjusting so well and had so many men his life who loved him.<p>

"Truck!" Henry exclaimed. "Big truck!"

"That's right big guy," JJ told him.

"Fowers!"

"Yes, those are flowers, they're daffodils."

"Lotsa da- daf- dafo-fowers."

She smiled looking over and seeing a field of full of the yellow flowers. Seeing flowers starting to bloom and the sun shining helped her to feel like everything really was going to work out for the best. She pulled onto the street and Henry began to point at the different cars. He'd be obsessed with anything with an engine for weeks now and had started to learn what kind of car everyone drove.

First he pointed at Penelope Garcia's car. "Auntie Penny! Etser!"

JJ laughed. "Yes, that's Auntie Penelope's car Ester sweetheart."

"Jack Daddy!" He then pointed at Aaron Hotchner's SUV. "Anutie Emmy! Unca 'Pence!" He pointed at Emily Prentiss' truck then Spencer Reid's beat up old car.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked parking her own car behind Reid's.

Henry giggled happily and looked at all the cars again. The only car she hadn't seen yet was David Rossi's she hoped he hadn't found a reason to back out of the event. She got out of the car and unbuckled Henry and took his hand to walk up to Morgan's. She wasn't surprised to see the back gate was open and they walked around. Her jaw dropped when she saw the size of the yard and decided she would let her friend help her find her next home once everything finally began to settle down again. She liked her home but it had too many bad memories and she wanted a fresh start. She wanted Henry to have that much room to play every day.

"Go ahead and play little man," Morgan assured the little who ran off to go join Jack Hotchner. "Hopefully next time everyone is here it'll be warm enough to set up a kiddie pool for the little guys."

"They would love that," JJ told him watching as the two little boys began to run around chasing each other Garcia had soon joined in their game. "Thank you for doing this everyone needed it."

"I'm just glad the weather held out. I hope the little man likes hamburgers."

"He loves them," JJ assured him looking at the patio door there was something about the home she liked.

"Do you want the tour?"

"I can watch Henry," Hotch assured her. "Although I feel like Garcia is going to be the most likely candidate to hurt herself running around in those shoes."

Everyone looked over to the yard where Garcia, Henry, Jack and Reid were all playing a game of follow the leader. Garcia was wearing a pair of two inch chunky heels and was at the back of the line pretending she was having trouble keeping up as they walked over the landscaping rocks that previous owners had left behind. The kids had huge smiles on their faces despite the lack of toys in the yard.

JJ laughed. "Believe it or not you get used to them and it's stranger to be in flats after a while."

"You just keep telling yourself that, JJ," Morgan laughed. "Come on I really want to show you around. Those damn rocks are next on my list of stuff that has to go. I might put in a tree house or play structure for the next family who lives here."

"That's a great idea, the yard is great."

JJ smiled and followed Morgan through the house. It was perfect. It had three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The kitchen wasn't finished yet but JJ could just picture it with old oak cabinets and dark counter tops, if it was hers. The basement was almost finished and she could tell that her friend had started to put in a bathroom and a large family or play room.

"This place is amazing, it's not your usual style though," she told him.

"Sometimes I like to flip a nice family home if I know a family that can use it," he explained. "When Henry's a little older if you don't find yourself someone nice and stable, and local to settle down with and make more babies I can install a swimming pool if you wanted."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I don't know what your money situation is like but like this it's still unfinished so you could get it for almost what I paid for it then I'll do all the work after it's yours. It's up to you I know how I want to finish it already. It's safe and clean now and that's all that matters to me."

"Thank you, I don't know what to say."

"There's no need to thank me when I saw this place I knew it would be great for you, and I thought I'd just start everything, I didn't think Will would leave out of the blue and have to sit on this for so long. When I first got it wasn't ready for Henry the railings weren't installed right and there was bad electrical but now you can make yourself at home and I can change anything you want it all depends on if you want to wait or have me underfoot fixing everything."

She hugged him. "I'd be all right with you being over here when we needed something fixed. I don't want to be in what had been mine and Will's place anymore."

"All right we'll fix that. I got to get back outside before our dinner burns but look around and figure out how you want it."

"Thanks."

JJ was in the living room daydreaming of what it might be like to live there. She gasped feeling two arms wrapping around her waist, settling on the curve of her hip. She knew exactly whose hands they were. She was glad he'd come so that the whole team could spend the afternoon together. She'd been worried he might decide it was too hard to be around the team outside of work where they might sees something and let the cat out of the bag. Normally she would relish the feeling of them any place on her body she could get them.

Anywhere but here she would have settled into the sensual embrace and allow him access to anything they wanted but where with the entire team in the yard and could come in at any time. She knew it was a terrible idea even if it felt amazing. They had not told anyone about the change in their relationship. She wondered if he would be as happy as she was that Morgan had found this place for her.

"Dave…" she whimpered. "We can't. Not here."

"I can't resist, that dress is amazing," he told her. "It shows every curve and it's the perfect length for me to sneak a hand inside and remind you just why you love me."

The moment he'd seen her in her short flower printed summer dress with matching oversized flowery hat he knew he had to get her alone to show her how much he enjoyed her choice in spring wear. She wanted nothing more than to lay against his chest and allow him to work his magic knowing just how satisfied he would leave her. When she'd bought the dress she knew he'd show his appreciation for how it hugged her every curve but she never thought it would elicit such a reaction. One of his hands was sliding down her hip while the other brought her closer.

"I do love you, but not here," she sighed. "Not like this."

"Live a little Cara," he whispered in her ear. "Trust me I always take care of you."

"I do trust you, but you know we can't do this here. Anyone could find us the whole team is here."

"I know but a little bird told me this was going to be your house and I know that know what look you had when I came in. You want this place as your fresh start, so we might as well go upstairs and christen our bedroom. I don't want to hide this anymore it's too good to keep to ourselves. I want them to know just how much time I'll be spending here."

"That isn't the best way to tell our friends. They'll think I'm just another one of your conquests, that what we've shared in the past six months isn't real. I know neither of us wants that. As naughty and amazing as it would be I don't think either of us want the consequence of trying it in here with our friensd just outside."

"My beautiful voice of reason, I know you're right but that dress is so hard to resist."

"If you think this is sexy wait till you see what I bought for your eyes only."

"You know how to make a man very happy JJ."

"I love you," she whispered moving in his arms to face him so she could capture his lips.

His hands now found their way to the curve of her ass he shared the embrace for a long moment. "I love you too. You're sure you're done hiding, this will change everything."

"I'm sure. I don't want anyone thinking anyone but you is making me happy anymore. If we didn't want everything to change would never have gone forward with this."

He ran his fingers along her face tenderly. "Good I wasn't sure how much longer I could be around you, outside of work, and pretend like nothing had changed."

"Let's go join our friends."

He nodded and they went back toward the back yard where Morgan was happily grilling various kinds of meat. Rossi had his hand wrapped around JJ's slender hip as they stepped out the door. For a moment no one seemed to notice them, everyone was enjoying the oversized yard.

"This place is perfect, Derek," she told him.

"I'm glad you like it, I knew you would," he said not even looking up from the grill when he did his jaw dropped. "Whoa! Look at you two! When did that happen?"

"A couple months after Will left," Rossi replied. "We thought it would be best if we didn't tell everyone until we knew what we wanted."

"And what have you decided that is?" asked Hotch.

Instead of saying anything Rossi simply leaned in and kissed JJ softly, but still with enough passion for everyone to know just how their relationship had changed. For the first time in a long time JJ felt like things were going to work out all right. She was no longer lying to the people she cared about most. She was happy and they knew that Rossi was the reason. She still couldn't believe that Morgan had chosen a home for her, which had everything she wanted and more. She couldn't wait to move in and hope Rossi would be joining her almost as soon she did.

The End

Notes: It almost needs to be ended with and they lived happily ever after haha… this is what I came up with for the prompts. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know why I have such hard time writing JJ I love her. Hope I did her some justice. I know I could have taken the "T" portion out of this because the rest is just a sweet family fic, but it was the original idea for the whole fic so I made it work… I hope. Let me know what you think. Heart and hugs in advance for any support– Trista


End file.
